


Life Will Change

by Underwater_IcedTea



Series: Children Record [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Might be OOC, Rated teen for swearing, Tamaki Is a Kujou AU, i just threw akechi in there bc it fit for some reason, there's a ton of references to other fandoms, these boys and girl, these boys need love, they all deserve love, this centers around i7 rather than p5, yall dont need to know p5 to read this, you dont need to know akechi to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_IcedTea/pseuds/Underwater_IcedTea
Summary: “Aya!”Tamaki woke up cold sweat. He cluthed his bed sheets tightly as he swiftly sat up. The eleven-year old boy grabbed his forehead, he ran his hand up and through his sky blue locks. Tears fled from his eyes and traveled down until they dropped onto the bed. Tamaki had breathed harshly, his chest huffed forward and back. His glassy eyes looked down at the misting window and watched the March flakes which fell from the sky.--"Nightmares again?"Tamaki nodded."You'll get used to them," Goro mumbled as his face grimaced.------In which Takamasa Kujou adopts Tamaki, the latter becomes Tenn's little brother, and Goro gets thrown into the orphanage.=========SCRAPPED; WILL NOT UPDATE ANYMORE





	Life Will Change

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my Tamaki Is a Kujou AU! This plot bunny has been in my head for a long time, I hope you all like it! Also this chapter is quite short, I apologize. I'm just testing the waters for now.
> 
> And as I said, to those who does not knoe Persona 5, you don't need to know about Akechi to read this. Think of him as like an OC in a fic. (Except he's not. (ㅇㅅㅇ❀))
> 
> Edit: I've changed Tamaki's age from 10 to 11!

“Aya!”

 

Tamaki woke up cold sweat. He clutched his bed sheets tightly as he swiftly sat up. The eleven-year old boy grabbed his forehead, he ran his hand up and through his sky blue locks. Tears fled from his eyes and traveled down until they dropped onto the bed. Tamaki had breathed harshly, his chest huffed forward and back. His glassy eyes looked down at the misting window and watched the March flakes which fell from the sky.

It had been two weeks since his dear sister was adopted. Her “new father” (which had a noticeably bald head for some reason) took her by force—he threatened the Director (or “Director-san” as she's called) by nearly suing the woman and the orphanage. He remembered the man said, “Damn brat, I'll sue!” or something along those lines.

Apparently he was some big shot politician, he had power from the country. The man could easily stomp on the orphanage and its residents. Tamaki’s eyes caught Director-san visibly flinch when the politician mentioned his name, Masoyashi Shido.

Tamaki didn't know why he specifically took Aya. Yes, she was the most amazing person he knew—the cutest, kindest, and the most generous sister in the world—although, he still asked questions.

 

“You alright?” Tamaki flinched as he heard a soft voice from below him. _Ah right, people must be still sleeping in this time of day,_ he thought.

The boy looked around, all the bunk beds were all empty. That thought was taken back. He shifted his body so that his legs stuck out from the side and his head popped out to see the person underneath him.

 

Maroon red eyes stared back at him, as well as a sad smile.

 

“Gokkun,” Tamaki breathed.

Goro Akechi. A lithe fourteen-year old boy who had been verbally abused by his father. His case was more worse than of the Yotsuba siblings. Both fathers were drunks,yet Goro’s father had far greater power against the boy unlike Tamaki’s and Aya’s dad. Goro was a puppet, a doll which Shido had full control of. A naked mannequin who wore a cracked mask. Tamaki could always tell that Goro is keeping up a nice facade to hide his suffering. The younger child could see through his facade, he saw a broken down soul instead of a peaceful and thriving soul.

Tamaki kept staring. Goro had sat up. His messy caramel brown hair traveled down to his shoulders and he wore a ragged white long sleeved shirt.

The older boy chuckled, “Come down, now. If you'll keep doing that all the blood will rush to your head.” Goro was right—Tamaki could feel weird sensations travel down to his head. He quickly sat up and scrambled down the ladder attached to their bunk bed.

“Good morning,” Tamaki mumbled before finally yawning. He reached into his shirt and scratched his belly. Goro scooted towards the head of his bed to make room to Tamaki. The latter took up the offer, sat down and leaned against Goro, backs facing the window. He flinched and looked at Tamaki with wide eyes. The other boy had his eyes casted down and his mouth sulked. Goro then relaxed, he slowly put his arm around the younger boy to comfort him.

“Nightmares again?” he asked and slowly reached up to stroke Tamaki’s hair this time. To be honest, Goro had no idea how to comfort someone at all. In the past the only person he had to comfort was himself, this time it was different. Tamaki nodded. After seeing the other’s response, Goro mumbled, “You'll get used to them.” His face grimaced.

 

The two let the silence seep in, leaving an awkward mute emptiness between them.

 

Tamaki felt the bed shift as Goro stood up. “Well, they must be making breakfast now,” he started. “We should go.” He started to walk towards and out the door.

The younger nodded and hopped of the bed. He made his out as well. They walked into a hallway which housed all the bedrooms. At the end of the hallway, there was a staircase which led downwards.

 

Goro looked back at Tamaki and broke into a grin. “I smell pancakes!” he exclaimed.

“Pfft, you're obsessed with pancakes,” Tamaki teased. He softly punched Goro’s arm.

“You say that like you aren't obsessed with your pudding.”

“Hey! Ousama Pudding is nice! I would die for it!”

Goro winced. “Please don't die.”

“Alright. Oh and since you love pancakes so much you would die for it like I would do for my pudding, right?”

“I don't think I would be dumb enough to have pancakes be the cause of my death, Tamaki.”

Tamaki hummed.

 

* * *

 

 

Goro stood on a balcony, he leaned against the wooden railings as he gazed at the sprinkles of stars scattered in the night. The teenager heard soft steps walk towards him.

 

“What do you think of soulmates?” the voice behind him quietly asked. He knew this voice by heart by now. It was Tamaki.

“Soulmates?” Goro echoed back. He kept his eyes on the sky.

“Mhm, soulmates. Well, I'm gonna turn eleven in a week or two and I was thinking what if I see a sign that I have a soulmate or if I get assigned one— I mean, what if Ousama Pudding’s my soulmate!?” Tamaki rambled. The older of the two smiled and gave a soft shush.

 

“Keep your voice down, you wouldn't want to wake the others.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Tamaki mumbled. He looked at the moon.

 

“Well soulmates are rare. That’s a fact.” The signs of people being soulmates can come in many different forms: Some people are born colorblind and when they see, touch, or talk to their soulmate they could see color. Some have a timer or a countdown. Some are able to write on their body and have the ink appear on their soulmate’s body. Some have marks or a mark on their body which matches their soulmate’s mark or indicates how or when they met. Some soulmates can feel each other’s emotions. There are others who receive a device which tells them about their soulmates. I think some soulmates can see through a mirror as well—” Goro explained as he was cut off.

 

“So vampires can't see their soulmates?”

Goro chuckled, “I don't think vampires exist. Besides that, I've only heard about one case about the mirror one.”

 

“You haven't answered my question yet. I asked ‘what do you think of soulmates?’”

“Oh yeah, I got sidetracked. Sorry.” A pause. “I think they're pretty cool since they're so rare. Soulmates are basically people who are destined to each other, no science included.”

“Huh. What are they exactly? What's a soulmate?”

 _I just told you,_ Goro thought. “Well, I know that they're people who you care the most. They become your best friends or even lovers. Soulmates are fated to be together. There's always a strong bond holding them together.

 _Bond, huh._ “How do you know all this?”

“I researched about soulmates a lot at your age. The concept of them was intriguing to me.”

 

“You're old.”

The chocolate haired boy laughed, “You're only 4 years younger than me, Tamacchan.” He looked down at Tamaki and ruffled his hair. Blue eyes glared at him in irritation.

 

“Tamacchan. I like that name,” he smirked as he patted his hair down. The boy walked away back into the room behind the two. Goro heard a drawled “Oyasuminasai~” from Tamaki within the room.

 

He turned back to gaze at the city in front of him. The teenager clutched his stomach as pain ghosted over it. He let out a cry that went unheard as his stomach throbbed in agony. Goro bit back a sob as tears started to drip from his face.

Soulmates were a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please leave some comments since they f u e l me. Tell me if you want more or if you have feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> I plan for there to be at least two parts of this series. Life Will Change will be the what happens before the plot of I7. The second fic will be longer and based off the plot of I7.
> 
>  
> 
> [IDOLiSH7 DISCORD SERVER](https://discord.gg/edv8r9T)


End file.
